


I built a friend

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 一只不会说话的蓝色毛绒小龙陪伴了王子多年。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 1





	I built a friend

距离安度因王子从迷雾笼罩的大陆回到暴风城已经有两三天了，可有时他依然没弄清自己在哪儿。尤其是当夕阳在山，人影散乱的时候，他总是想要顺着酒肆后面的小路逐阶而上，在石匠之愚眺望恢弘的落日。接着他就会恍然大悟，他已经不在那片别有洞天的土地之上了——并且在相当长的一段时间内，他可能都不会在了。

他在离去的时候没有太多时间来思考自己要带回的纪念物，倒是童福在打听到联盟的船只要离港时，托人带来了几只自己做的荷叶烧鸡，外加三两瓶老酒，四五包茶叶。他在瓦里安国王怀疑的目光之下无力地解释了半天，这是朋友送来的，但战士的表情在听到“朋友”二字时似乎更加严峻了，就好像他对王子的交友品味有多大意见似的。好在跑腿儿的恰好是位水土派的熊猫人卫士，这多少打消了些国王的疑惑。他在航途中和水手们分完了那些烧鸡和酒，等他回到熟悉的暴风城港口时，只剩下几包茶叶了。当然，王子随身带来的还有几样东西：一本日记，一盘机会棋，几个鼓囊囊的小袋子，里面装满了贝壳，铁掌徽记和半山集市上的种子。

就是这些了。他叹了口气，而他居然以为会有更多。

他的后脑又开始疼起来，仿佛时刻提醒他，嘿，别忘了这个。

他当然忘不了这个，那是那头小龙留给他最后的东西：在白虎寺的监狱将他打昏，然后绝尘而去。那时他只是匆匆用圣光止住血就冲向乱成一锅粥的法庭……那些通过时光之相走来的，无数平行世界中最邪恶黑暗的英雄们，那个看起来软弱且不堪一击的小国王为了保护他而死……在那之后，他并没有用圣光治愈后脑的创口，他有点儿说不上这是为什么。他觉得有些胸闷，随手打开卧室的窗户，有着分岔小径的花园空空荡荡，就连克里希托也不知窜到了哪里。他有点儿受够屋内昏沉黏浊的空气，无比怀念起白虎寺夜晚的冷风来。

他需要些新鲜空气，他一边这么想着一边随手披上带着兜帽的风衣，这是一位打扫卫生的侍官落在他这里的，这件衣服好过他自己那些带着绶带的布甲礼服，至少它能让他在暴风城的黑夜里不那么惹眼。他行动迅速，轻快地绕开巡逻的卫兵和侍者，避免有些过分操心的家伙找国王通风报信，在潘达利亚独自冒险的时候，他似乎已对此轻车熟路。

夕阳已经完全隐匿，就连玫红的余辉也在一点点黯淡下去。华灯初上，来往的行人不是在回家的路上，就是准备去酒馆喝上一杯。当他路过贸易区运河的石桥时，几个匆忙奔跑的孩子撞上了他的腰，放下一句抱歉就朝前赶去，他放眼望去，却发现更多小孩子在街上奔跑推搡着。这本应该是孩子们乖乖待在家里准备休息的时间，他有好奇是什么引起了他们的关注。他跟上一个和他擦肩而过的小鬼，自己也迈开步子奔跑起来。

他一直跟随着他们来到拍卖行门前的喷泉，孩子们一层又一层地站在那里，把墙角的邮箱围了个水泄不通，他们兴奋地叫嚷着，时不时发出欢快的叹息。这令他实在心痒难耐，他在人群后掂着脚尖，探着脑袋，最后悄声为自己释放了一个漂浮术，一朵闪烁着光芒的云雾将他稍稍托起，这下他比这些在场的小鬼们都要高了。

两个摆地摊的侏儒被孩子们围在中央，一个发须皆白，另一位则染了一头醒目的粉色长发，眼眶上架着一枚小巧精致的单片眼镜。安度因王子认得那个白发的侏儒老者，此人名为克拉格·摇塞，常年推着一架小车沿着贸易区的运河遛弯，里面装满了孩子们喜欢的那种小玩意：能自动抛回的橄榄球，不会砍伤人的泡沫软剑，不用燃料却能一直在铁轨上绕圈呜呜行驶的玩具火车……他总是能为孩子们带来欢笑。可现在克拉格却瞪着眼睛，花白的胡须气呼呼地上翘着，抱着肩膀瞥向身旁的同伴，沉默不语。玩具火车依然在他俩身边绕着圈飞驰，发出欢快的呜呜声。

“我知道他，那个戴眼镜的！他姓乔巴斯，我父亲说他是从达拉然来的！”王子前方的一个栗色头发的小男孩兴冲冲地对自己的同伴吆喝着“那他一定是个大魔法师了！”他的同伴，一个扎羊角辫的小姑娘陶醉地开口。耶比托·乔巴斯确实来自空中浮城，也确实曾在肯瑞托挂职，但如今他只是个“普通的玩具制造商”，路过暴风城顺便看望他的老友（虽然这位老朋友似乎不怎么欢迎他的来访），他从一个看起来很小的布袋里源源不断地掏出有趣的玩意儿来：

一个发条式机械侏儒蹦蹦跳跳地在原地翻跟头，然后极为暴躁地冲向那台呜呜作响的小火车，将它踩成了碎片。“发条式火车破坏者！”粉色胡须的侏儒快乐地叫嚷着，“玩具小火车的一生之敌！你厌倦这些千篇一律呜呜作响的玩具了吗？现在快来一个吧，把噪音消灭在摇篮里，普通款只需要两枚金币！”他没有理会克拉格·摇塞愤怒的跺脚，继续在口袋里翻搅着，一只紫色的飞艇从袋子中飞出，这玩意儿看起来像是地精飞艇的缩小版，它晃晃悠悠地上升着，突然从前方的船舱里探出炮管，朝玩具火车的残骸发射紫色的奥术炮弹，将小火车木屑炸上天。“真正可以防御的奥术飞艇！不过打在人身上也没多疼，在合理使用的范围内绝对安全，而且魔法效果比柔软的泡沫剑好看多啦……”

安度因王子相当怀疑侏儒口中的安全，但孩子们显然对此兴奋异常。

“哦，接下来的东西是今晚最棒的。”耶比托的单片眼睛在路灯下闪闪发光，他的口袋开始冒出色彩各异的火星来。“是特殊的烟火吗？”那个方才讲话的女孩紧盯着侏儒的袋子，“拜托告诉我那是会唱歌的烟花——”

喷火的始作俑者马上显露了真身，它探头探脑地钻出袋子，扑闪着翅膀飞过人群，昂起脑袋发出可爱的鸣叫，伴随着更多的炙热火花——那是一头红色的小龙崽，只不过是毛绒做的，那是个被附魔的毛绒玩具。“你是否喜爱小龙却又担心被它们咬伤？看看这些小家伙们！它们的肚子又热又软，牙齿是贝壳做的，能在魔法的操纵下活动好几天！就算魔法流逝，它们也是相当逼真的小东西，在床头放上一只五色巨龙的幼崽吧，孩子们，它们会为你驱散一整晚的噩梦！”玩具制造商大声叫嚷着，他的声音很快就被挤上前拿着硬币要询问价钱的孩子们淹没了。

那头红色的毛绒小龙还在空中尽职尽责地表演着，时而不耐烦地扭动着尾巴，安度因被那头小龙逗笑了。他庆幸自己溜出门前带了钱，他挤在孩子们中央，也想为自己弄上一只这样的小家伙。

侏儒们的生意火爆惊人，等安度因终于挤上跟前的时候，孩子们总算走的差不多了，王子几乎已经是气喘吁吁了。“我想要一只黑色的，谢谢。”他朝带着单片眼睛的侏儒礼貌地说着，耶比托·乔巴斯在口袋中翻找着，“黑色……黑色……让我看看……”终于，他抓着一只黑色毛绒龙崽的尾巴提出袋子，那头小龙不耐烦地发出愤怒地鸣叫。“别的颜色差不多都卖光了，这是最后一只黑色的了，这款我做的是最少的，我本来以为大家都不怎么喜欢这个颜色的……”他小声嘀咕着。

“能给我一只黑的小龙吗，先生？”一个清脆的声音在王子身旁炸开，安度因低头看去，那个扎着羊角辫的小姑娘期盼地望着侏儒商人，显然她并没有听到老板方才说的它已经告罄的消息。她把手中的一把硬币举得高高的，其中大部分是铜币，偶尔有几枚银色的，显然这些都是她自己悄悄攒起来的。“我爸爸曾和真正的黑龙搏斗过！虽然他现在已经不在军队了，不过还是很喜欢念叨自己当年站在灭世者脊背上的经历：‘死亡之翼向左颠簸着，可是我紧紧抓住它右翼的鳞片，这个大东西休想把我甩下来！’”，她骄傲地挺起胸，试图模仿一位中年老兵的口吻，“您瞧，我都快会背了！我想它能让我爸爸开心起来！”

“哦，我很抱歉，小女士……”乔巴斯有些难为地开口，“可是最后一只黑色的刚刚卖给……”他瞥向带着兜帽的安度因王子。

“啊，没事的。”安度因突然朝老板笑了笑，“我不是必须要那个，我觉得有比我更需要它的人。”

小女孩高声向他表达着感激，朝他拉起裙子夸张地鞠了躬，而后抱着那头黑色的龙崽欢快地跑掉了。“让我看看我还剩下什么……”侏儒揪着一只蓝色毛绒小龙的翅膀略带歉意地拿给他看，“我还剩下一只蓝色的，你愿意要一只蓝色的吗？”

那头蓝色的小龙并不像真正的蓝龙那样通体发蓝，它看起来颜色更深，更像是湖蓝泛上点儿灰色，“当然，我想我就选它了。”王子将硬币递给侏儒，从他手里结果那只蓝色的小龙。老板说的没错，它们的肚子摸上去是软绵绵热乎乎的，比一头真正的龙崽要柔软舒适许多……

等他折回暴风城的时候，他的侍卫已经开始急匆匆的寻找王子的身影了。安度因王子有些疲惫地示意那些卫兵不要大惊小怪，更不要“报告国王”，那只柔软的毛绒布偶在他怀中安静地缩成一团。

等他回到卧室的时候，他将风衣随意搭在椅背上，手指漫不经心地抚摸着毛绒龙崽的翅膀尖儿，那头小龙有些不悦地甩着尾巴。侏儒玩具制造商告诉他，这些小家伙的附魔大概能持续一个礼拜，等魔法消逝，它们就会重新变回安静的，不会动的毛绒玩偶。安度因叹了口气，将它放在自己的枕边，突然翻身坐起来到桌旁，他依然没有睡意，他拿出那个他在潘达利亚写了半本的日记想要为一天画上句号。这个本子不算很旧，因为他的老日记在沉船的时候遗失了，现在恐怕早已丧身鱼腹。

他摊开那个本子，翻到新的一页，拿出羽毛笔蘸了蘸深蓝色的墨水，“我买到了一只小龙。”他安静地书写着:

我买到了一只小龙崽，它是蓝色的……或者是蓝灰色的。

我可以假装他是蓝色的拉希奥，因为我没有弄到黑色的。最后一只黑色的有一个孩子想要，我就让给她了。

最后我带着这只蓝色的小龙回家了。

……至少它还是一只小龙。

……

他后脑的包还没有完全消肿，他放下笔，轻轻揉着那附近的皮肤。

可他依然不想召唤圣光将那处伤口治愈……如果可以的话，他甚至希望自己能记得更久些。

***

不到一个礼拜，那只毛绒玩偶身上的附魔就消褪了，还有王子后脑的包。那只小龙现在沉默了，它安静地趴在王子的枕旁，像它的制造者所说的那样，试着为他驱散一整夜的噩梦。

***

“那是什么玩意儿？”那头六岁的黑龙在进入国王卧室的第一眼就瞧见了那个软趴趴卧在国王枕边的毛绒玩偶，他有点儿嫌弃地用爪尖捏住玩偶的尾巴，下着讨人烦的判断。“这是龙吗？看起来像个丑丑的小蜥蜴——”

国王没有回答他的话，他一把将那个有些破旧的玩偶扯了过去，自己夹在臂弯。“别碰他。”他心烦意乱地嘀咕着，有很多值得他欣慰的大事件，他们击败了上古之神，他们同部落签订了暂时的合约，他们弥补了艾泽拉斯的创伤……但不知为何他突然感觉鼻子一酸，似乎自己一下子回到了十五岁的那个晚上，黑色的毛绒小龙卖光了，他只好抱着那个看不清颜色到底是蓝色还是灰色的毛绒小龙缩在床的角落压抑着声音抽噎，他想他只有这个，再没有别的小龙了。他想这头小龙真的吃了自己好多好多眼泪……哦，圣光啊，他是个国王了，十五岁的王子掉眼泪是不合时宜的，更不必说现在，为什么他还会变成这样。

这没用。

这头小龙的肚子太软了，这让他突然难以抑制地哽咽出声。

他没注意到那头真正的黑龙似乎慌乱起来，手掌无措地搭上他的肩。他自顾自地小声嘀咕着，“这不是蜥蜴，是你。”他吸了吸鼻子，“呃，我的意思是……蓝色的你，或者是灰色的……哦，随便了。”

他的世界在瞬间颠倒过来，那只柔软的小龙依然趴在他的肚皮上，毛茸茸，软乎乎。但那只玩偶可没有这么沉，沉到他胸口发闷，呼吸困难。他向前看去，那头真正的黑龙将他扑倒在了床上，硕大的脑袋压着他的胸口，颀长的角上镶嵌着金色的环，深红的眼睛闪闪发光。

那头龙把翅膀小心地收在身后，却依然挂翻了床顶深蓝的帷幔。他不知道拉希奥有什么大了，似乎在前一秒，他还觉得拉希奥有四十厘米宽，像只胖猫一样压在自己肚皮上打鼾，下一秒黑龙就变得跟一头战马差不多大，光是脑袋就压得他喘不过气来。

黑龙抬起头来，轻轻叼起那个被人类抱在怀里的毛绒龙崽，咬得它身上都是口水，“别哭了，安度因。”他含糊地嘀咕着，“不然我就把它的脑袋咬掉。”他当然没有咬下去，黑龙松开口，懒洋洋地舔着安度因的眼睛，弄得他想要发笑。“你把它弄脏了，拉希奥，你太恶心了，你弄得它的毛上到处都是龙口水。”他推搡着龙的脑袋，想要翻起身来。

他没能成功，黑龙再一次压下脑袋，让安度因躺回原处。“这有什么关系。”他蹭着人类的面颊，“反正你都有一只真正的黑龙了。”


End file.
